Certain prior art has dealt with the neutralization of inorganic acid-containing fibers. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,941, Example 6, bobbins of poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) are soaked in water for a few hours, in dilute sodium carbonate solution overnight and in running water for a few hours before being dried. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,756, Example IIA, a windup bobbin of poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) is sprayed with water, stored in water and then submerged in 0.1N NaHCO.sub.3, and extracted with water on the reel device before windup and drying. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,429 suggests (at col. 9, lines 25-48 ) spraying the threadline with 0.05N NaOH, washing with water, windup on bobbins, storing the bobbins in water or dilute alkaline solution for up to 24 hours and then washing with water. Variations are also taught. These patents teach the need for complete removal of acid but are not addressed to the difficulties involved in a high speed continuous spinning operation wherein neutralization must take place in a small area and in a matter of seconds due to time and space limitations.